Saint Valentine is in Town
by effulgentcolors
Summary: Valentine's Day at Lorne's new club in a world Joss and death have never touched.


Cordelia let out an annoyed sigh. The night didn't look like the party it was planned as. At least not for her. Angel was taking his brooding to a whole new level. He didn't want to dance, he didn't want to drink and nobody wanted him to sing. She turned the little pink paper heart beneath her drink into a pathetic ball of paper.

As Lindsey came down from the stage and Spike got up Cordelia thought that enough was enough. She went over to Lorne, thanking him for the invite but explaining that Angel preferred for them to celebrate Valentine's Day just in each other's company. The host nodded graciously with a little teasing smile and the brunette hurried off, taking her vampire's arm in a firm grip and dragging him out of the club. She needed to tear off all his clothes before the night was beyond saving.

Lindsey slipped his arm around Eve's waist, resting his head on her bare shoulder and breathing in the sweet perfume he had given her earlier today. Girl thought that was her present. With a wicked little mind like hers he was always satisfied when he managed to fool her. He had warmed up with a few nice songs, Lorne encouraging him to practically live on the stage, and now, after planting a kiss on Eve's lips, he made his way behind the bar.

Taking out the hidden guitar and giving one last glance to the lyrics in which he had poured his heart, he readied himself for his last number tonight. After it he had plans of starring in a more private setting back in their apartment. It was the first time he had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day and he was gonna make damn sure it wasn't the last.

Fred snuggled deeper into Wesley's embrace, eyeing the microphone with fear. Oh, she wanted to get up there and let her love flow through the song like everyone had been doing all night. Yet, she stayed back, half of her face illuminated by the blue lights of the club, nursing her non-alcoholic drink, and blushing every time somebody looked at her, sitting on Wesley's lap.

She twisted the paper heart around a little more and smiled at the little origami she had turned it into. She lifted it up and twirled it in front of her man's face. He took it from her hand, a smile gracing his lips. His gaze slowly shifted to her and he shook his head in amazement. Fred blushed, it wasn't a big deal and she told him that. But when he kissed her she knew she needn't brave the stage to impress him tonight.

Anya dragged Xander on the dance floor for the tenth time that night. Her feet were sore from dancing and her lips swollen from kisses. Xander, for his part, was wearing more hickeys than clothes and did his best to stiffen what felt dangerously close to a sob as his feet once again followed the rhythm of the dreaded music. He put his hands on Anya's waist and rested his cheek on her head in exhaustion. He had thought that buying flowers and chocolates was his only duty on Valentine's Day, no one had told him what the rules were when an ex was present.

Suddenly his eyes widened as Cordelia's absence registered and he felt joy flowing through his whole body. Realizing she was done stating her claim of Xander, Anya practically gave a cry of relief. The time for orgasms had come. She loved Valentine's Day orgasms.

The microphone was seconds away from snapping under the Slayer's strength. How come demons never showed up when you wanted them to? She couldn't sing, simple as that. She had no talent whatsoever and her voice was nothing to brag about. This was gonna be embarrassing as hell and she knew it. Her eyes flew all over the crowd of couples in the club, landing on the blue gaze of her vampire. His eyes shone with amusement and love. A sense of calm and excitement came over her. Spike had no idea what she was gonna sing and suddenly she couldn't wait for the music to start, couldn't wait for the lyrics to bring that look of awe Buffy knew he kept only for her.

The music washed over her.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_


End file.
